


Dry Humping with Sackler (tumblr request)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Language, Smutty goodness, pillow humping, some voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You catch Adam in a compromising position with his pillow...
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Kudos: 4





	Dry Humping with Sackler (tumblr request)

**Author's Note:**

> i somehow lost the original request, but full credit for the idea goes to whoever requested it over on tumblr!
> 
> enjoy!

You had gotten off work early today, so you decided to surprise Adam by coming over to his apartment. You put the spare key in the lock and opener the door, expecting to see him in the living room but he wasn’t there. You were concerned for a minute before you heard some noises coming from his bedroom. At first, they almost sounded like noises of pain but as you got closer, you realized that they weren’t painful noises. No, they were pretty much the complete opposite—they were pleasure noises.  
You chuckled to yourself and peeked through the small crack that he’d left in the door, biting your lip. You saw a naked and somewhat sweaty Adam thrusting roughly into one of his pillows, grunting and spewing out curse words.  
“Oh fuck, Y/N. Feels so good baby.”  
You blushed madly, even though you really weren’t surprised at the scene unfolding before you. Adam and you had been dating for a month or so now, but you were adamant with him about the fact that you didn’t want things to move too fast in your relationship. Basically, you told him that you didn’t want to have sex too quickly because your last boyfriend took advantage of you and only wanted you for sex. He understood and he’s been really nice about it, but you know it’s been hard on him.  
Now, don’t think that you haven’t done anything with him, because that’s simply not true. You’re not a prude and it’s not like Adam can keep his hands off of you for long.  
But today, watching him hump a pillow…it did something to you. Your underwear were already damp as you continued to watch him until finally you decided to throw him a bone. You pushed the door open and stood in the doorway but he was too consumed to notice you. So, you spoke.  
“I hope you plan on taking that pillow out to dinner after this.” You chuckled.  
He immediately turned to look up at you, embarrassment clear on his face. “Y/N! I-I-I…”  
You walked over to the bed as he crawled to sit on the edge, leaning over in front of him and placing your hands on his bare thighs. You brought your lips to his ear before whispering,  
“I want you to treat me like that pillow, Adam.”  
He growled as you stood up, his large hands quickly grabbing your hips and flipped you around, walking you to the nearest wall where he shoved you into it. You cheek pressed against the paint as he kneaded your ass and began kissing your neck.  
“Were you watching me, kid?”  
You whimpered and he took that as a yes. He chuckled darkly against your skin.  
“Mmm, what a naughty girl you are, watching me like that. Bet you got really wet from it, huh? Did you like seeing me fuck the pillow while saying your name?”  
You nodded, whispering, “yes.”  
He smirked. “Dirty whore. Were you jealous of the pillow, angel? Did you wish that it was me doing that to you and that’s why you came in here and interrupted?”  
He thrusted his hips into you as he bit your shoulder, and you barely managed another “yes.” before you gasped at his movement.  
He sighed in your ear. “I’m gonna rub myself against your ass and fuck into your flesh until I cum, understand?” You nodded. “Good girl.”  
He thrusted once more before continuing and establishing a rhythm, cock rubbing up against your clothed ass as he grunted and groaned in your ear and bit kisses onto your neck. His grip on your hips tightened as his thrusting gradually became faster, causing you to whimper and arch your back against him.  
“Fuck baby, feels so good. How wet are you right now? I’ll be your almost soaked through your underwear, your cunt is probably clenching and aching for my big cock.”  
You groan. “Yes, Adam. I’m so wet, please…rub against my clit with your cock. Feel how warm and wet I am for you.”  
He growled, pushing your skirt up to rest around your hips before bringing his hard length down in between your legs, giving a small experimental thrust against the crotch fabric of your underwear. You gasped and he moaned.  
“Holy shit, you’re almost soaked through. You like this, don’t you? Like me grinding up against you, fucking your skin like I fucked that pillow?”  
You whined as he resumed his brutal pace thrusting in between your legs, causing the fabric of your underwear to rub deliciously against your swollen clit. You began thrusting your hips back to meet his forward strokes as you felt yourself getting closer to orgasm. He threw his head back and thrusted harder, grunting with each stroke now.  
“Fucking filthy whore, loves it when I fuck my cock against her. Gonna rub her clit so hard that she’ll cum in her panties, and then I’ll pull them down and cum into them so that she can remember what a dirty slut she is.”  
You gasp and arch your back even more, pushing yourself against him each time his hips collided with your backside. He was getting close too, breath getting heavier and words getting dirtier.  
“Yes, oh fuck, fuck! I’m so close angel, but you gotta cum for me before I soak your underwear with my seed, okay? Can you do that for me?”  
You cried out softly, “Yes, Adam, yes! ‘m gonna cum soon baby and then you can cum in my underwear. Make me have to sit on your cum baby, please!”  
He growls loudly as his hips become frantic, rubbing even more on your clit before your body goes stiff with orgasm. You cry out as your release hits you full-force.  
“Fuck Adam! So good, baby.”  
He grunts in your ear as his strokes become shallower and more erratic before he quickly yanked your underwear down and pulled away. You heard the sound of skin slapping as he stroked himself, moaning loudly as he released onto the already wet fabric of your underwear.  
“Shit! Fuck!”  
He stroked himself all the way through, making sure that every last drop of him made it onto your underwear before pulling them back up and wrapping his large arms around you, planting kisses and small bites all over your neck and shoulders as a silent “thank you.”  
After a little bit, he pulled you back onto the bed with him, forcing you to lay on top of him before snaking his hands up to grab and fondle your breasts. You laughed and pushed his hands off, getting off of him and moving to his side before kissing him passionately.  
He pulled away and looked a bit sheepish. “Um…was that too much? I got a little out of control there and I’m sor-”  
You put your finger on his lips. “Adam, shut up. That was amazing and trust me, if you did anything that I wasn’t okay with, you would’ve known it because I would’ve knocked your ass to the ground before you even knew what was happening.”  
He chuckled before sucking your finger in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before pulling off.  
“Somehow, I don’t doubt that.”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
